


The smell of old books.

by ImGayForAzula



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, I'm Bad At Tagging, In the series it’s hinted that Kaisa is older than she looks, Librarians, but for here let’s say she’s in her twenties., will probably make a part two, written at 1 a.m.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGayForAzula/pseuds/ImGayForAzula
Summary: Kaisa decides to shoot her shot and give the cute girl she saw at starbucks her number.
Relationships: Kaisa/reader, The librarian/reader
Kudos: 11





	The smell of old books.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags.

Your bedroom, 08:00 a.m.

I wanted to stay.  
I wanted to stay here in this dream world, but unfortunately, my alarm clock wouldn't allow that.   
As I stretched, I kicked the blankets off of myself. Half asleep, I stood up, opened up my window, and took in the fresh morning air.  
For a split second, I could have sworn that it smelled like books. But that thought quickly went away as the cold smell of the city entered my nose.   
I turned to my wardrobe and started picking out my clothes and planning my day.  
”I need some caffeine.”

Starbucks, 09:20 a.m.

I stood near the counter, patiently waiting for my coffee. I had just restocked the bookshelf that Hilda’s pet has knocked over, while I repeatedly told her not to bring him into the library. 

”Caffè mocha for (y/n)?”  
I watched as a young woman seemingly about my age walked past me and claimed her drink.  
As she walked past me towards the exit, we made eye contact. She smiled at me as I stood there, glued to the spot.

”Cold Brew Latte for Kaisa?”   
Caught off guard, I stumbled over to the counter.  
”I- Uhm yeah that's mine, thank you.”  
As I walked out of the coffee shop with my drink in hand, I could help but look around to see if that girl was still here. But she was long gone.

Trollberg Library, 02:00 p.m.

I was about to call up Frida’s mother again to remind her that the book she borrowed should be returned in the next week or so when I saw my colleague Hank walk in. Looks like my shift is over. I had just grabbed my bag and was about to leave when someone caught my eye.  
It was her.  
That girl from the coffee shop, (y/n). She had just walked in and was standing next to a bookshelf, reading something from her phone.  
I realized that if I didn't shoot my shot now, it would never happen.   
I felt my body moving through the air, and before I knew it I was standing in front of her.  
”Oh fuck, I’m so dumb. I don't have a plan, what do I talk to her about? I'll just ask her if she needs help, I work here so it's not weird.” I thought to myself.

”Excuse me miss, can I help you with something?” Kaisa felt her heart speed up.

(y/n) looked up from her phone and smiled at Kaisa. ”Oh hi! Uhm yeah, I'm looking for Egghead by Bo Burnham. On the website, it says it's in this section but I can't find it.”

Kaisa thought for a second before realizing where the book was. ”It’s been returned this morning so it hasn't been put back yet, I'll go get it for you. I'll be right back.”

(y/n) smiled even wider. ”Alright, I'll wait here then.”

That was a lie, the book was two bookshelves away and Kaisa was able to discreetly grab it as she passed the bookshelf. With her newly found confidence, she entered the break room and jotted something down on a piece of paper which she then stuck in between pages ten and eleven of the book.  
”This better work.” Kaisa thought to herself as she walked back to her newest girl crush.

She didn't remember everything that happened after that, since her nerves took control and her body and mind seemed like they were on autopilot. She just knew that she gave (y/n) the book, and the only thing she could do right now is wait. 

Your living room, 10:30 p.m.

It had been almost nine hours since I left the library and my thoughts were still stuck there. I had spaced out multiple times now and gotten lost in thought while thinking about the librarian who helped me find my book. I know that I'm most likely just overthinking it, but that woman and I have something special. When I talked to her for the first time, that smell from this morning returned, it smelled like books. And no, it's not because we were in a library. The library doesn't smell like books, it smells like cheap air freshener. But when she walked up to me, it started smelling like old books. 

”I should go back tomorrow and try to talk to her.” I mumbled to myself as I opened up the book I had borrowed earlier that day.  
After I turned over page nine, something fell in my lap. It was a piece of paper, with something hurriedly written on it.

”This morning and when I saw you at the coffee shop you caught my eye, you seem special and I’d like to get to know you.   
In other words, call me. +44 20 7766 4700  
-Kaisa (the librarian)


End file.
